


Daniela's Mom

by addictedtodinosaurs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I listened to the song on loop for about 3 hours, Men? Where?, OOC, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romantic Comedy, Song: Stacy's Mom (Fountains Of Wayne), They're all lesbians, This passes the Bechdel Test, don't tell me that Alcina isn't a girlboss, milf! Alcina? milf! Alcina, my gf says she'll beta later, my oc is hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtodinosaurs/pseuds/addictedtodinosaurs
Summary: Daniela's Mom has got it going on.Inspired by: Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne
Relationships: Daniela (Resident Evil) & Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for how cringey this may possibly be.

“Are you sure your Mom would be okay with me visiting for the summer break, Dani?”

“Yeah I’m sure, plus it's not like we’ll be doing anything weird. I’m sure she’d love to see you, especially since you’re like the only friend I have in college right now.” Daniela says to Stevie, putting her arm around her shoulders. “My sisters aren’t home until next week, cause work and all that shit. So we have the house, technically, to ourselves until they come back.”

“Fineeee, I’ll come with you. But please tell your mom that I’m coming over, I don’t wanna intrude or do anything to make a bad impression cause I haven’t even met her before. Also- you do have another friend in college, have you forgotten your girlfriend’s whole existence?” Stevie says rolling her eyes, adjusting her bag. “Are we walking there or taking the bus, dude?”

“Oh no, we’re going home in style. Come on we gotta get to the parking lot, we’re gonna be late!”

Daniela starts to run leaving Stevie behind, as she begins to realize what Daniela said she begins to wonder what’s going on and why the fuck is she being so vague about all of this. She never was one to be clear about anything she says though, opting to completely surprise people or even scare them. As Stevie begins to catch up to Daniela she begins to hear a loud whirring noise starting to come nearer and nearer to them, she sees a sleek silver car coming closer.

“That’s our ride! Hopefully, she sees us from here-”

She? Who exactly is picking them up?

“Daniela! Right over here!” A tall woman calls out to them, coming out of the car.

‘Holy fuck.’ Stevie thinks, ‘Daniela never fucking told me she had a REALLY attractive sister, but wait she told me that her sisters aren’t home cause of work. Wait, SHIT is that her-’

“Mother!”

Oh shit.

* * *

After they got all of Daniela’s luggage into the back of the SUV, they finally got into the car and went on their way to the Dimitrescu family home. Daniela sat in the front with her Mother, while Stevie sat in the back with her backpack and luggage since Daniela’s items took up all of the space in their trunk. Stevie looks out the window trying hard not to look at Daniela’s Mother and trying to settle her flushed body.

Her mother wore a black and red pantsuit, with her hair up in a ponytail. She has a dash of red lipstick on her lips, and she smells like vanilla and lavender. While they were outside, Stevie took notice of her tall height and how her suit just enrobed her body just wonderfully, tight in all the right places and-

“Now Daniela, who’s this lovely lady over here? Aren’t you going to introduce me to her?”

‘She thinks I’m lovely, oh gods, she thinks I’m lovely! Has she seen herself though? Like she’s the lovelies - no - the most sublime woman in the whole world!’

“Mom this is Stevie, Stevie this is my Mom. We all good? Good!” Daniela says, looking up from her phone and pointing towards her mother and Stevie. “I’m sure you two can figure out the rest from here, now if you need me. Don’t. I’m gonna take a nap. Now, Stevie, can you hand me that pillow beside you, thaaanks.”

As Stevie reaches for the pillow and hands it to Daniela, she snatches it immediately and settles into her seat, and eases herself into it, “I’ll see you two in an hour!” She begins to sleep immediately and snores lightly.

“Well that was quite rude, wasn’t it? I thought I taught her better than to act like that, and to her mother no less! Let’s redo our introduction, sweetheart.” Alcina looks back for a second and smiles at Stevie, “Alcina Dimitrescu, very nice to meet you!” She extends her arm to reach out for a handshake.

Stevie then takes her hand. “Natalya Ostrovsky, very nice to meet you too Mrs. Dimi-” Alcina kisses Stevie’s hand and returns to driving, meanwhile Stevie starts to blush and pushes herself further into her seat to hide, stunned that Alcina would do that. They just met after all!

“And call me Alcina please, no formalities needed. Plus, it's Ms. Dimitrescu, I never married anybody. I’m sure you’re wondering how I had Daniela and her sisters though, we’ll have to thank the adoption system for that, I happily adopted these girls and gave them an opportunity to have a good life. They’re my pride and joy.”

“You raised Daniela well, I can tell. She might be a butt most of the time, but she tries to be as nice as she can be. You should see her when she’s with Madison though, she turns into mush around her. She tries to act all tough and cool but I know she’s like a huge dork. Have you met her yet actually?” Stevie asks.

“I haven’t met Madison yet, but I will soon. Daniela told me she was gonna visit for two or three days before her family leaves for New York. I’m a bit nervous cause Ela’s my youngest and I’m still quite protective of her. I’m sure your parents feel that way as well, they probably get nervous when they meet your partner.” Alcina looks at Daniela for a second with a worried look on her face, she really must be nervous.

“Funnily enough, my parents have never met any partners cause I’ve been single all my life. I’m just looking for the right person at the right time, y’know? I don’t wanna rush in, yet at the same time, I wanna fall hard and fast too. When I meet the right person I’ll probably know then.”

“I feel the same way too. I’ve dated other women in my lifetime, but I just never clicked with anyone at all. I’m getting older now and I feel like I’m just losing that window of opportunity for dating. I doubt that many people would be interested in older women…” Alcina says with a frown.

“Well I can reassure you right here and now that I doubt you’re losing that interesting glow around you, you’re quite captivating, beautiful, and charming. I’ve only met you today yet I can already see that about you. Alcina you are a wonderful woman-”

‘Wait did I actually say that out loud? Crap, this is Daniela’s mother! This is the woman who raised my best friend, but gods is she hooooot, like damn she can crush me if she wants to.’

“Wonderful, hm? Thank you, sweetheart. It's been a while since I heard anybody say that to me, and it means a lot coming from an  _ exquisite  _ woman like you.”

Stevie shifts around her seat and hides her blush from Alcina, this was gonna be a long car ride for all of them. As far as they knew, Daniela wasn't awake, but she was still smirking to herself overhearing them flirt.

While they were driving they decided to take a small break at a gas station. Stevie went to get snacks at the store while Alcina filled up the car. As Stevie goes up to the counter to pay for the snacks, slushies, and the coffee for Alcina, she feels an arm wrap around her waist, and as she looks up, and sees Alcina smiling down at her. “You don’t have to pay for those, I’ll happily take care of that.”

Stevie starts to blush again and looks away from Alcina, “It’s okay, I wanna treat you two since you’re all so nice for letting me stay at your place. I never get to treat Daniela out since she always wants to pay for everything, so this is a small way of saying thank you to both of you.”

“Okay fine, since you’re insistent on buying all of these for us, can I at least buy your slushie to thank you for the snacks? You can make it up to me later, you’re such a sweet girl after all.”

After paying for all the snacks and drinks they come back to the car, with Alcina still holding Stevie’s waist. “I gotta ask this, why does Daniela call you Stevie?” she asks, with an eyebrow raised. “My mom loves Stevie Nicks, so my middle name is Stevie. It's better for me too since it's easier to spell Stevie than Natalya, people already can’t spell my last name without me having to spell it out loud for them.” Stevie says, taking a sip from her slushie. “I do like being called Natalya, but that’s saved for people I feel close to.”

“May I call you Natalya then? It's more fitting for you, it's alright if not, I don’t wanna overstep after all I just met you today-”

“The way you say it sounds so wonderful, of course, I’m letting you call me Natalya.” Stevie says quickly, she takes a longer sip of her slushie to cool herself down.

Alcina then leans down and kisses Stevie’s cheek, she then moves her lips against her ear. “Thank you for making an exception for me, I’ll make sure to keep saying your name as you say ‘ _ wonderfully _ ’ it does cause you to have this cute blush on your face. I love making a cutie like you blush~”

Alcina holds onto her closer and leads her back to the car, “Come, Daniela must be wondering where we are, and we still have some way to go before we get to our home. I really wanna get to know you better too, I’m sure we’ll get an opportunity to do so while we have dinner together. If that’s alright with you?”

Butterflies erupt from Stevie’s stomach, she feels as if she’s on cloud nine and that she’s just dreaming all of this happening. She smiles back at Alcina and gives her a quick peck on the lips, she doesn't care at this point, she just wants to fall deeper into the gorgeous woman.

Daniela’s Mom really has it going on.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniela's character is probably gonna be similar to Madison from AHS: Coven (It just feels right!). I'll get someone to beta this later. Hope y'all enjoy!

As they were walking back to the car, they heard it blaring music loudly. They both knew Daniela woke up while they were gone and that she’s wondering where they are, the two women knock on the door, and as Daniela opens up the window Alcina tries to open the door.

“Daniela Cristina Dimitrescu open the door right now. We need to get going!” Alcina says sternly, Stevie blushes from the tone of her voice. She didn’t know she could be attracted to a stern woman, then again she did have a crush on one of her professors. The way she told her how her work needed improvement yet she still complimented her, she must be really desperate if her professor gets her worked up.

“Okay, but what if I wanna just leave you two here? I had a good time just being by myself, and I can perfectly drive the car all the way home. Give me a good reason why I should let y’all in here.” Daniela says, taking her sunglasses off and leaning against the window. “Would me buying you snacks and a slushie be considered a good reason? Cause if not I can just eat all of these and get a taxi with your mom, also I know for sure you can’t drive that cause last time you drove Madi’s car we almost crashed on a pole.” Stevie shows the bag of snacks to Daniela and gives the slushie cup to her.

“Point taken, Ostrovsky. I can’t survive on my own anyway, I’d be lost without you two and this car would feel too lonely. Now please give me my fucking snacks before I die of hunger or else I really will drive off.” Daniela says, snatching the bag from Stevie, she then puts the gummy worms into the slushie cup and starts to sip. “Now that’s the good stuff right there, even better than drugs!”

Alcina glares at Daniela and raises an eyebrow at her. Stevie starts to giggle and hides her mouth with her hand, Daniela is gonna be in trouble now. “Not that I know what drugs feel like! Or know how to use them, okay maybe weed since you just smoke it or eat these gummies. Wait, I should just shut up and let you in.”

Daniela avoids the gaze of her mother as she opens the doors and immediately hides behind her pillow. “Sweetheart who got you into weed? I want to have a good long talk with them.” Alcina asks her, taking the pillow away from her face. “Um, she’s with us right now Mom.”

“Natalya? Did you get her into weed!? That’s quite unexpected from you, you don’t seem to be the type to do that stuff.”

Stevie gets into the car and puts down her slushie on the cupholder. “I mainly use it for my anxiety.” She puts on her seatbelt and gets comfortable. “I don’t smoke as much anymore since I’ve had other alternatives. Daniela was just curious so I let her take a few puffs and try some of my gummies, she only had a little so there’s no real harm.” She then takes a small sip of her drink and relaxes. “Trust me, she was safe the whole time and I was sober too. I made sure to ask her if she felt uncomfortable and took care of her after. Alcina, I wouldn’t do anything that would hurt her.”

Alcina was silent for a few moments and let out a huff of air. “I know, I’m sorry if that seemed too pointed. I’m glad you took care of her, thank you for doing that.” She smiles back at Stevie and mouths out that they’ll talk later.

“I’m off the hook now, right? Or-”

“Yes, Daniela. You’re off the hook but you need to be careful, okay? I won’t have you just trying every single thing out there without learning the effects and what happens after.”

“Stevie, what the fuck did you to my mother? Did you replace her with someone else at the gas station? She’s never this lenient over things like these.” Daniela asks, shocked at her mother. “Maybe your mother likes me more than you, who knows Daniela?” Stevie says back to her.

‘Well, she likes me in more than one way’ Stevie thinks as she looks between the two Dimitrescus. ‘Can’t wait to see what’s gonna happen when we get to their place. They’re likely gonna be like this until Madison visits. She’s gonna get a kick out of this for sure.’

“Alright, no more delays. Let’s go home, girls. We all need to get some rest!”

* * *

When they enter the driveway of the Dimitrescu household, Stevie stares in awe at the huge house. There were these huge stairs that lead up to the front doors with a garden right next to it, the house was quite modern and seemed to be brand new too. There were many giant glass panes at the front of the house showing the bright lights inside of the home, the third floor has an outdoor area that is surrounded by a glass railing. She begins to wonder if they have a pool, it would be a haven in the California heat that’s taken over.

“Well, Stevie, what do you think? Mom bought this place only recently, since I’m in college and Lucia and Roxana are always away for work, she splurged on getting this place. Owning your Distillery, Brewery, and Winery gets you all this! The work times are hell and you gotta be available for anything, but this is worth it.” Daniela says getting out of the car and putting all of the trash in her bag.

Stevie begins to stretch and flex to relax her body, her shirt begins to ride up and show a small part of her abs. She notices Alcina staring at her for a few seconds before she opens the trunk to help get Daniela’s luggage and bags. She notes to herself that she should do that more often and dress up in shorter shirts, or maybe even wear tank tops too.

“It’s amazing like I’m probably gonna get lost for a bit in there, I just want to explore all of the house and get to enjoy staying here! But please you gotta tell me, does this place have a pool?”

“No we have a giant lava bath that burns your skin off- Of course, we have a pool you dork, we’d die in the heat if we didn’t have that beautiful pool. We’re gonna hang out there a lot unless we’re playing video games at the den, and we can go bother our neighbours too. The Winters must miss me since I’ve been gone for a while, Mom told me they recently had a baby too so I wanna meet the little one!” Daniela responds, she then takes the luggage that Alcina is holding and begins to carry it herself. “Mom you need your rest, Stevie and I can handle the rest of these, you just need to get in and relax.”

“Daniela I’m not that fragile yet, but thank you for caring. I’ll go in to make sure that everything’s all good and if Miruna’s still here, we’ll just order in tonight I’m sure we’re all too tired to cook or prep for anything. Maybe I’ll even open a bottle of wine too so that Natalya gets a taste of what I make.” Alcina says going up the stairs carrying her purse and one of Daniela’s suitcases. “Tell me when you two are done okay?” She then goes into the house, leaving the two women alone with a ton of luggage.

The two of them wait for a moment making sure that Alcina is really in the house and not coming back out. “Bitch why the fuck did you bring so many things? This is Summer Break not us returning home after graduating, how did your roommate live with you having so many clothes?” The brunette asks Daniela, tying up her long hair into a ponytail, and begins to take out the items from the SUV. Her arms flex to show off her muscles as she takes out multiple things at once, doing most of the heavy work while Daniela takes care of the light bags.

“I might have gone too overboard, but I needed to change my wardrobe for the next school year. Can’t have my Spring wardrobe be mixed in with my new Fall wardrobe, the colours just wouldn’t match at all and I’d look like a hot mess-”

“Daniela we don’t even have actual Fall here in California, all we get is less heat and that’s not even guaranteed for the most part! That would work if maybe you studied in Toronto or New York, but not here in fucking California.”

Daniela rolls her eyes in response and begins to carry some bags up the stairs. “But do my outfits suck ass though? You can say all that shit all you want but you know I look like a goddess in them!”

“How do you even survive in this heat with all the cold-ass winters that your family experienced? I remember you told me that you grew up in Romania for a few years before you moved back.”

“We don’t survive, we just hope and pray that any place we go to has air conditioning and that we don’t have to stay out too long. Now get your ass up here please, before I melt like a popsicle!” Daniela then kicks the door open and shoves her bags in.

“How the fuck do I carry all of these by myself, I’m not Wonder Woman for fucks sake.” Stevie whispers to herself, she looks at all the suitcases and scratches her head. They should have taken the cart that they borrowed with them, yet Daniela was too stubborn to bring it, thinking that the two of them can carry all of this.

The garage door then opens up and Alcina comes out, she comes up to Stevie holding a foldable cart. “Thought this would help, we can just go through the garage and wheel them in, and then bring them up to Daniela’s room. It’s much faster than having to carry them all one by one.”

“Oh thank goodness you have this, I was almost prepping myself to run up with them. Do you have a tether we can use to secure the bags?” Alcina nods at her and hands it over. “Great! I’ll just put these all here, and then we can finally take a break!” Stevie begins to pile up the bags on the cart and notices Alcina staring at her again with a blush on her face.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring, Alcina. You like what you see, huh?” Stevie asks her teasingly, making sure to flex her arms a bit more. “I don’t mind, so stare as much as you want.”

“N-No, I was just curious if you worked out. Because we have a small gym area in the basement if you ever wanna use it. If it’s alright with you we can work out together too, I usually just work out by myself so it’d be nice to have a partner with me for once.”

“So you can stare at me more while I’m doing weights? Sure, as long as you wear some tight workout leggings then I’m down. I’ll wear one just for you too so you have something to motivate you.” Stevie winks at her and links the tether to the cart, making sure that the bags were secure on it. “These are all ready to go if you could just make sure I don’t hit something while I push this.”

After a few minutes of pushing and struggling to get it up the ramp, they finally get all of Daniela’s bags into the house. Stevie sighs in relief and stretches, making sure that Alcina sees her. “Glad we got that done huh, Alci?”

Alcina then grabs Stevie’s ponytail and tilts her head facing her, she then presses her lips against the girl’s ear. “You love to tease me, sweetheart. Only fair that I get to do this to you.” She then proceeds to kiss down Stevie’s neck and take a bite at the space between her neck and shoulder. “A-Alcina please, Daniela can walk in on us at any second.” The girl responds, repressing a moan.

“Mom, can you please stop fucking my friend’s neck for a second so I can show her where she’s staying?” Daniela says going down the stairs, looking quite amused with what’s happening in front of her. “You two really aren’t the best at keeping things quiet.”

‘What in the fuck is going on?’ Stevie thinks to herself, shocked that Daniela hasn’t pried her off Alcina and tell her to go fuck right off.

“I knew you’d hit it off with my mom, especially since you two are very much touch starved, but not up to this level yet! I’m glad though, cause now I don’t have to deal with two brooding women but deal with two very horny women.” Daniela says laughing at the two. “I’m all good with this so don’t worry, I’m not kicking you out, Stevie. If you hurt my mom though then I would do that, now come on we need to get all this shit upstairs!” She then takes a bag up and starts to go upstairs and then shouts at them “Next time be more subtle!”

The two women then look at each other in shock and begin to laugh.

“I’m guessing we don’t have to tell her later then?” Alcina says giggling at Stevie who still looks to be in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo lesbians~


End file.
